


All The Better To See You With

by amathela



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like he watches her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Better To See You With

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _1:8 - Mash-Up._

She doesn't wear red for at least a week after they kick her off the squad.

She's good at hiding her condition (like everyone doesn't know), but her dresses are a little tight across her breasts, a little loose everywhere else, and that makes it obvious enough.

He snorts when she wears white, mostly because he's expected to, and she frowns when she thinks he isn't looking.

Not that he notices any of it, really. Not like he watches her, always, like he can't tear his eyes away from her.

He's just perceptive, is all.

(It's not like he cares.)


End file.
